The Magical Warrior Cats
by Snowfur
Summary: Featherkit discovers she is part of MagicClan!
1. Prologue

Thunder flashed. Rain was falling, and Featherkit could not see. She shook her head wearily, ears twitching. Then she plopped down on the ground and fell asleep. _She_ didn't know that at that moment, Beestar was coming to fetch her. _She_ didn't know Ashfleck was sitting next to her, protecting her from all harm. All she knew was that she was safe now.

Ashfleck snorted impatiently. _I didn't become deputy so I could be kitsitter! I hope Beestar arrives soon_. Her wish came true. Beestar rippled into sight, then looked down at the little, white-gray kit. "This is the one, I presume?" Beestar asked. "Yes, yes," Ashfleck answered. "So, where are we taking her? I mean, you can't expect her to live in wild territory on her own!" "We do not expect that yet," Beestar reassured Ashfleck. "We're taking her to the orphan nursery. She can stay there until she is six moons old." "Good," replied Ashfleck briskly, nodding. "Well, I'll be on my way." Beestar nodded, and they both disappeared, taking Featherkit with them. 


	2. Chapter 1

Featherkit bounced around, barely conscious of how the other kits were laughing their heads off. However, once Toadkit, her arch-enemy, went past the line and asked if she was a newborn kit, she lost it and exploded crossly, "Tomorrow I'm six moons old! Then I get to leave this dump forever!" "And _what_ ," a soft voice hissed, sending fear jolting down Featherkit's spine, "do you mean by that?" "Um..." Featherkit stared at her paws. "Precisely," the voice confirmed, and at that time Featherkit realized who was talking to her. "No! Ravenstar, I didn't mean it!" "No one would believe that," Ravenstar said coldly. "Okay..." Featherkit resumed staring at her paws. "However," Ravenstar continued, making Featherkit perk up, "I will not deny that it is possible to leave 'this dump' one day early." "No! I... I'll try to be good for my last day here!" "Exactly what I expect of you," Ravenstar replied, left the nursery.

Almost immediately after he left, chatter broke out. "Is it true that you're almost six moons old?" asked Icekit, whose fur was fluffy and white, not at all like the ice she had been named for, though her eyes resembled ice close enough. "Yes, it's true," replied Featherkit wearily, as she didn't think she could be excited anymore after Ravenstar had come. "I'm going to try and - " Featherkit didn't finish her sentence, as her jaws opened into a gaping yawn and she fell down, asleep.

oooooooooooo

"Lunchtime! Lunchtime!" Featherkit opened her eyes by a fraction, and immediately bounced to her feet, eyes widening, seeing what she had been given. It was the largest, fattest, heaviest rabbit she had ever seen. "It's a custom to give last-days the best food," Skyflower, the main queen, explained when seeing Featherkit's questioning glance. "Not as good as it would normally be, since our original food plan was foiled when some cat - " Skyflower glared at Toadkit, " - ate the bigger rabbit." Toadkit seemed oblivious to Skyflower's stare and was eating enthusiastically. "Ah well," sighed Skyflower, "you still get this." Then, with a (was Featherkit imagining it?) sad glance at Featherkit's meal, and then Toadkit again, she trotted off, towards the nursery exit.

Featherkit made sure she ate cleanly, and quickly. She didn't want Toadkit stealing her last meal in the nursery(last-days celebrated all evening; they did not eat dinner). Once she finished, she managed to curl up and fall asleep again. Before she drifted into oblivion, she thought she felt a tail stroking her back.

oooooooooooo

Featherkit jolted awake. Paws thrummed on the ground, going round and around and around. Featherkit twitched her ears irritably and muttered, "Quit it!" "O-kay," a voice Featherkit now recognized as Icekit's chirped. "It's just," Icekit continued, "This is your last day to play with me! So I don't want you to spend it asleep." That sounded reasonable enough.

"All right," Featherkit agreed grudgingly, stiffly getting to her feet. "What do you want to play?" "Moss-ball!" Icekit squeaked immediately, pointing with her front paw at the pile of moss-balls she had made. "Now.." Featherkit continued with the voice of a cat who was plotting to take over the world, "we BEGIN! Who's the first victim?!" Icekit jumped up and ran away as Featherkit slammed her paw into the side of the moss-ball pile, and they all rolled towards Icekit, who answered, "You!" and hurled one of the moss-balls back at Featherkit. She ducked, and just in time, for the moss-ball whizzed over her head. Heart pounding in excitement, she lay there, secretly gathering up moss-balls. Then she straightened up and said confidently, "Oh, no, I don't think so!" And she hurled the moss-balls she gathered at Icekit.

Icekit couldn't run, because she was trapped in her own nest. So all she could do was look at Featherkit helplessly as the moss-balls, one by one, pelted her. "Hey! Not fair!" squeaked Icekit. Featherkit tipped her head to one side. "How so?" she asked. "I'm stuck!" squealed Icekit. "Oh no you're not!" Featherkit replied. She strode to Icekit, sank her teeth into Icekit's scruff, and pulled. "Ow!" Icekit exclaimed. "You're tearing my fur!" "You really _are_ stuck." Featherkit stepped back, and ran to Skyflower.

oooooooooooo

As Featherkit ran towards Skyflower, she heard Toadkit jeer, "Oh look. The baby's alone. Now I can practice fighting!" Featherkit bristled, sure that Toadkit meant her, but before long she heard a very familiar shriek. "Ow! No, stop! I hurt!" Featherkit spun around, as did everyone else in the nursery, to see the scene. Toadkit was attacking Icekit - with unsheathed claws!

Featherkit trembled. She didn't know how to defend Icekit! Fortunately, at that time, Skyflower strode across the nursery quickly to where Toadkit was still attacking Icekit. "That's enough! Toadkit, I don't want to hear any excuses! Nest, now! And bear in mind that you've earned yourself an extra quarter-moon in the nursery, which I shall tell Ravenstar!" she said furiously. "So what?" Toadkit replied boldly. "So you'll still be here when Icekit leaves the nursery, and when you leave, she'll shred you." Skyflower replied, slightly calmer. Toadkit flattened his ears and hissed, but did not argue, and with an angry look at Skyflower, climbed into his nest. "Are you okay?" Skyflower was asking Icekit. "Perhaps we should take you to the medicine cat, Mallownose?" Icekit nodded mutely. Skyflower then let Icekit lean on her, and then walked towards the nursery exit. Icekit wouldn't budge. "Remember?" she said in a small voice, directed towards Featherkit. "Oh yeah. Skyflower, she's stuck." "Well, I'll just bring Mallownose here, she'll clear you up, then we'll get you unstuck." "Okay," Icekit agreed meekly.


	3. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"Featherkit /p 


End file.
